El octavo pecado capital
by DeathNoRyu
Summary: una turba de aldeanos furiosos atenta en contra la vida de naruto antes de darle el golpe final es rescatado por un extraño pelirubio quien lo entrena para ser el octavo pecado capital ¿como afectara esto la vida de naruto? se que es un poco mala pero denle una oportunidad narutoxharem


Era de noche y en las calles de Konoha se escuchaban gritos desgarradores provenientes de un pequeño rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba tirado en un callejón aguantando como podía el dolor de serios cortes, hematomas y un sinfín de quemaduras que empezaban desde su cabeza y terminaba en la mitad de su cintura, lo terrible no era la cantidad del daño si no que el pequeño estaba todavía consciente y podía sentir todo el daño recibido en su cuerpo.

¡Basta por favor ya no más!-decía el niño con sus las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Acaso tú te detuviste hace ocho años cuando te pedí suplicas por mi familia?-decía un hombre sujetando un martillo en la mano, mirándolo con odio y a la vez alzando la mano para asestar un golpe.

¡HAAAAA!-grito el pequeño esperando su final el cual nunca llego ya que un niño apareció detrás de la turba de enfurecidos.

Oye que haces-le grito al hombre con aparente ira en su voz.

Vete de aquí mocoso este demonio lo va a pagar-Haciendo caso omiso del chico y levantando su mano pero algo lo detuvo.

Je je JAJAJAJAJA-fue la risa que acallo el golpe y detuvo a todos en seco.

Con que demonio eh?-le dijo alzando la voz a la vez que desaparecía y le arrancaba la cabeza al sujeto que tenía el martillo.

¡Maldito!-dijeron todos poniéndose en pose de ataque a la vez que el cuerpo caía al suelo haciendo un ruido seco que dio inicio a la batalla o mejor dicho a la masacre ya que en menos de dos segundos los cuerpos ya estaban cayendo al piso.

Fiuh-dijo suspirando dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

El pequeño no lo podía creer este niño en un parpadeo acabo con las treinta personas que estaban ahí sin ningún tipo de signo de cansancio y ningún rasguño.

De inmediato le iba a agradecer pero con horror vio como uno de los cuerpos se levantaba y se acercaba con una espada que tomo del cuerpo de uno de los ninjas.

¡MUERE MALDITO!-grito el hombre con obvia locura en sus palabras.

Levantándose a duras penas y tomando iniciativa y valor corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se abalanzo hacia el niño para interponerse entre la espada y su víctima.

¡Little boy¡(niño pequeño)-grito el niño tomándolo con un brazo mientras el pequeño tenía la espada clavada en su estómago y a la vez propinándole una fuerte patada al agresor traspasándolo y acabando asi con su vida.

Mierda tendré que usarla-decía mientras un tatuaje color morado se formaba encima de su ojo derecho.

 **Akuma no yōna iyashi** (curación demoniaca)-dijo el chico poniendo ambas manos en el vientre del pequeño y traspasando el tatuaje a la herida cerrando estas y todas las demás desmayando al pequeño del agotamiento producido por el dolor.

 _ **11:00AM-Casa a las afueras de Konoha**_

Parece que está muerto-decía un extraño sujeto de pelo color menta.

¡Ban esto es algo serio!-gritaba un chico peli café recostado sobre una almohada.

Solo decía-se defendía mientras se limpiaba los oídos con el dedo.

¿Oigan saben si esto se puede comer?-decía apuntando a la sustancia color amarilla en su dedo.

¡Maldito cerdo!-exclamo lo que parecía ser un pequeño puerco color rosado.

Merlín dile algo-agregaba el pequeño cerdito.

Ban eso no se come-le decía mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Oigan cállense parece que está despertando-decía una mujer de pelo castaño amarrado con coletas.

Eh-gemía el pequeño mientras despertaba abruptamente.

Nii-san-gritaba al pequeño.

No te preocupes pequeño estoy aquí-le susurraba para tratar de reconfortar al pequeño.

¿Quién es usted?-dijo el pequeño con evidente miedo en su voz. El ser tratado como basura desde que tiene memoria influye mucho e como te comportas con los demás.

¿Usted es quien me salvo?-preguntaba el niño ya un poco recompuesto recordando lo del dia anterior.

Asi es fui yo-confirmando asi la curiosidad del pequeño.

Ya veo-le respondía mientras en un fallido intento intentaba levantarse.

Cuidado pequeño-le decía Merlín mientras el chico empezaba a flotar gracias a su magia.

Oye capitán me parece que es el adecuado-le susurro el pecado de la codicia. (No describiré a ninguno de los personajes porque aparecen en el anime nanatsu no taizai)

Mph-asintiendo y mirando al niño quien estaba jugando y riendo con Merlín.

Oye chico-llamando la atención de Naruto.

¿Hai?-pregunto Naruto mirando a ban con cara confusa.

¿Qué harías si tuvieras un poder tan grande que hagas temblar a los mismo dioses?-pregunto ban al pequeño haciendo que este se sobresaltara y se pusiera a pensar poniendo ambos dedos en su barbilla, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a Merlín quien le pareció bastante mono.

Pues me convertiría en hokage, defendería a mi jiji , al viejo Ichiraku y a Ayame-nii cueste lo que cueste-le respondió con bastante simpleza pero con mucha más determinación en su rostro.

Eso es lo que quería escuchar-le dijo el peli-amarillo.

Pues entonces entrenaras con nosotros siete, claro solo si quieres-le dijo sorprendiendo al pequeño.

Enserioo-le dijo casi gritando.

Mph-le dijo sonriendo mirándolo con los ojos cerrados.

¡YAHUUUUU!-le dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

Y ese fue el inicio del octavo pecado capital.

 **FIN**


End file.
